Cries of an Undead Soldier
by KushyIsMyMan
Summary: Four years ago, Chang Wufei killed Treize Kushrenada. As much as he tries, he cannot get thoughts of the exOZ leader from his mind. Suddenly, Treize makes a surprise appearance and turns Wufei's world upside down and inside out... 1x2, 3x4, 13x5 later
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, as much as I wish I did since I love Treize and would gladly snuggle him every night grins

A/N: This is my first FanFic, so go easy on me. I tried, I really did, and I'm hoping this Fic works out as well as I think it will. Please R&R! glomps on anybody who reads this and reviews I shall shower you with pretty red roses if you R&R!

Warnings/Pairings: 1x2 3x4 and 5x13 later (which I think is very obvious) Shounen-ai, fluff, little bit of angst I'm sure and anything else I can think of. I guess weird, supernatural-type events

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dreams**

"Come and dance an endless waltz with me, Wufei." Wufei looked at the hand Treize extended towards him, noting that the fingers were not clad in their typical white glove, or any glove for that matter. Smiling softly, Wufei met the handsome blue eyes that implored him and then reached out to clutch the long, strong fingers.

"It would be an honor Treize." Treize smiled in return and slowly pulled Wufei towards him. It was then that Treize's dark blue tuxedo disappeared and was replaced with Treize's uniform. Wufei found himself back in his tank top and white silk pants, staring at the Tallgeese from the cockpit of Nataku. Wufei was weaving in and out of mobile suits with Treize, destroying suits and dolls left and right. All the while he kept half an eye on Treize, unsure.

"War is an endless waltz, Wufei. It only begins, but it never ends. All that one can do is hang on for the ride." Wufei stared at the image of Treize on the screen before his face, not sure what to do or say.

"Treize…we don't need speeches right now, we need strength and courage…" Wufei, despite his own words, couldn't suppress a small gulp of fear.

"I'm sorry Wufei. We have all had courage, and seen it, but my time comes now." Just then, Wufei saw several mobile suits swooping down on Treize. Treize just smiled, Wufei still watching Treize and the Tallgeese. "I knew I would lose, Wufei." Treize nodded softly before the screen went blank and Wufei watched as Treize tried to get through the impenetrable wall of suits and dolls only to have the Tallgeese blasted and, finally, Wufei watched in silent horror as the Tallgeese exploded in a blaze, causing Nataku to fly backwards a bit.

"TREIZE!" Wufei jerked awake in a cold sweat after shouting the name of the OZ leader. Moments later the four other pilots came tumbling into his room. Trowa sat on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders, smoothing black hair from the tanned features of the Asian.

"It's okay Wufei, it was just a dream." Duo and Heero both stood back, Duo clearly worried while Heero just kept his arms around Duo's shoulders. It was just the small twitch of his fingers that showed he was feeling anything besides indifference. Quatre showed up a moment later, having went to Wufei's adjoining bathroom, with a cool cloth and sat on the opposite to Trowa, gently sponging the cloth over Wufei's face and neck.

"You had another one of those dreams, didn't you Wufei?" Quatre spoke softly near Wufei's ear, receiving a rather surprised glare from black eyes.

"What do you mean? 'Another one of those dreams'?" Quatre laughed softly and shook his head, continuing to sponge cool water onto Wufei's sweat-covered forehead.

"You know very well what I mean Chang Wufei." Quatre's voice sounded like that of a scolding mother and it made Wufei snarl softly.

"I'm afraid I don't." Wufei then looked pointedly at Heero and Duo, noting that Duo appeared concerned, as he always did in such situations. Quatre and Trowa locked gazes for a moment before nodding softly. Trowa turned to Duo and Heero, his face its normal, emotionless mask.

"Heero, Duo, you two can go back to bed, Quatre and I have this under control. We'll see you in the morning." Trowa's voice was pointed and Heero nodded softly, turning to leave. Duo, however, wouldn't be so easily swayed. He didn't care if Heero left, but he wanted to help Wufei.

"Why can't we stay and help Wufei? He's our friend too you know." Quatre sighed softly and shook his head, speaking without looking at Duo.

"Duo, you know this has happened before and I can't get Wufei to talk about it with you two around. Can you please go?!" Duo paused, looking at Wufei, who was glaring at him, before nodding softly and following Heero out of the room and down the hallway only after closing the door with a sharp snap. Once they were gone, Quatre saw that Wufei had relaxed a little bit, but was shaking nonetheless. "Okay Chang, spill." It always surprised Trowa when Quatre started calling Wufei by his last name, but it always seemed to work.

"It was a different dream this time, a new one."

"But Treize died in it? Just like with all the others?"

"Yes, Treize did die, as always. This time he was ganged up on by many suits and dolls before exploding. I had to watch the entire thing, as always. And the dream had started out to seem so nice…he offered me a dance…" Wufei bowed his head dejectedly running a shaking hand through his hair. These dreams always did mess with every bit of his control.

"A dance, Wufei?" Trowa shared a rather confused look with Quatre. For the past four years Wufei had been having horrible dreams, at least 90 of them involving the death of Treize Kushrenada in varying ways and at the hands of various people. Once it was a dream where he, Wufei, killed Treize. Another was Zechs killing the OZ leader. Wufei had never thought there was so many ways for one man to die…but his dreams proved him wrong. Wufei nodded at Trowa's question, not looking up again as he spoke.

"He…an endless waltz…" Wufei shook his head sadly. "It's been almost four years now…I'll go to his grave in a few days and pay my respects."

"Wufei, did you ever think that maybe you should just try to forget about him?"

"Don't you think I've tried Quatre?! Meditating has helped none! I CAN'T forget him! If I could, I probably would! But…" Wufei looked at his katana, which hung on a rack on his wall, remembering the day he had met Treize on his ship and was defeated at the end of Treize's blade. It almost made him smile to remember it. Why couldn't he have lost the second battle?

"You don't want to forget, do you Wufei?" Wufei's eyes shot to Quatre, widened in surprise. He composed himself, snarling softly.

"Of course I want to forget! Do you think I like these dreams?!" Quatre just smirked knowingly and gave Wufei a quick hug, running his fingers through the loose black hair.

"Okay, I won't bother you about it. You may not want to tell me, but I'm sure Treize would listen to you, wherever he is." Quatre motioned to Trowa and stood up, Trowa following suit and the two left Wufei's room without another word. Wufei watched them leave and then lay back on his bed with a soft sigh. He soon fell asleep again and no dreams came back to haunt him that night…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please R&R! It'd be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, as I have already said, because if I did Treize would be mine and Dorothy would be dead -nods firmly-

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Sorry chapter one was rather short, but I felt that that was all chapter one needed. I hope you folks are enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.

Warnings/Pairings: 1x2 3x4 and 5x13 later (which I think is very obvious) Shounen-ai, fluff, little bit of angst I'm sure and anything else I can think of. I guess weird, supernatural-type events (I'll probably have this on every chapter for a reminder and such)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Alive**

Treize groaned back to life…literally. He looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun. He couldn't believe it…not long ago he had been dead, truly dead, and now he was back on earth and alive. As he looked around, he noticed a grave marker and so, slowly, rose into a sitting position to read it.

_In dedication to…_

_A wonderful leader_

_A good friend_

_And a strong personality_

_Treize Kushrenada_

_May Your Soul Rest In The Peace You Fought To Achieve_

Treize swallowed as he read that, but smiled nonetheless. Lady Une…he would have to see her one last time before he was taken from earth again. He rose to his feet, noting that he was in his normal uniform, which would most certainly look strange, but it was all he had. Just as he stepped away from his own grave marker, he heard footsteps and a moment later a figure came into view. Treize's eyes widened slightly…it was Chang Wufei. It seemed he went unnoticed, so he slowly backed away, eyes locked on the young man. Wufei had aged four years and yet he hadn't changed very much. But all Treize's thoughts disappeared as Wufei knelt down beside his grave marker, laying a single red rose on the stone.

"I pay my respects once more, Treize, as I do every year. Coming here reminds me of why I fought all those years ago and makes me appreciate what the Earth Sphere United Nation now has. We have peace, Treize, you did not fight in total vain." Wufei drew a picture from his pocket and, if Treize could've seen it, he would've discovered it was a picture of himself- Treize Kushrenada- taken from the news some time back. It was crumpled and torn around the ages, but the way Wufei ran a finger over the picture made Treize's breath catch. "You stupid bastard…went and threw yourself on Nataku's trident. That's not fighting fair, you know." Wufei laughed softly, though tightly, and tucked the picture back in his pocket before putting his hands before him in a praying way. He clapped his hands together twice and bowed low. "Until next year, Treize. Rest well, you baka of a bastard." Treize watched Wufei go and slowly followed him, eyes locked on the petite man.

As he walked towards the graveyard's gate, Wufei could've sworn he heard footsteps following him. But as he paused, the footsteps stopped and, as he turned around, nobody was there. Lucky for Treize, trees and larger monuments and tombstones were scattered in just the right places for him to hide. Wufei just kept walking, ignoring the tingling feeling that he often got when being watched or followed. He reached his car and silently climbed in, starting up the engine while Treize watched the small black vehicle go roaring down the road, back towards the city. With a sigh, Treize followed. He had no transportation and…he groaned softly…no money. How was he to buy a new outfit without any money? With a soft grunt of annoyance, he dug his hands into his pockets to find a wade of bills in his pocket. How had they gotten there? He shrugged and kept walking, since the city was a fair distance off and he was on foot whether he liked it or not.

Along the way, Treize shed his uniform coat, casting it carelessly into some bushes, and found a small stream where he dipped his head in carelessly, scrubbing at the once well-molded ginger locks, removing the hair gel without a care. He was Treize Kushrenada, very true, but he was no longer Commander Treize or His Excellency, Treize…he was just Treize. Once the gel was washed down stream, Treize looked at his reflection and rather liked what he saw. His hair was roughish and fell in all directions, partially hiding one of his elegantly curved eyebrows and teasingly brushing at the corner of one of his eyes. He liked the look and, with a satisfied smirk on his face, he continued on towards the town, following the road with his hands dug deep into his pockets and his booted feet crushing grass and stubble brush. Treize chuckled at a thought.

"I might just love this new life so much I won't want to go…but that just wouldn't work, would it? The entire Earth Sphere United Nation probably knows I'm dead. And Zechs…what happened to Milliardo? Lady Une? What is she doing now? Wufei…? Does he help in keeping the peace that he, Treize, and he, Wufei, fought to achieve? Treize just shook his head and shrugged, he would find out all he needed to know soon enough. First he had to get into the city, then get some new clothes, and then hunt down Lady Une. With thoughts still whirring through his head, Treize was surprised when he stumbled into the city.

_So this is peace…_ Thought Treize. The city was bustling and noisy, but the noise was not fearful or nervous…it was relaxed and amiable, it was normal city chatter, and Treize couldn't remember the last time he had heard it. Now to find a place to get some new clothes and loose these formal and most unordinary clothes, especially the boots which, Treize admitted, weren't as great as he once thought them to be. Despite a few strange looks he got, everything went well. He tried to keep his head ducked, hiding his face, and soon stumbled across a small clothing store, so he quickly entered. He was glad to see the lighting was rather dim, despite the fact the clothes looked like fairly good quality. He automatically started to browse the store, glancing at a few pieces of clothing that interested him while picking up something else. Once he had a good armload of clothing he moved off to the fitting room to try everything on. It was a good hour and a half before he finally was out of the store. He had changed their once paying for his new clothes, pulling on a loose, navy blue t-shirt, a pair of well-fitted black jeans, and a pair of black suede 'skater' shoes. He didn't think he looked horrible, not at all.

_Now…where to find Lady Une? Or maybe I should find a place to stay first? Nah, Lady Une. _Treize struck out once more, trying to shorten his normally long strides so he looked a little more casual and also tried to take the almost natural stiffness from his back. He figured he looked as casual and calm as he possibly could, so decided to stop at one more store very quickly. He slipped into the rather small shop and started to browse. He needed a watch and a hat wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. He soon picked out a rather bulky, black digital watch and left without a hat, having found that caps just didn't suit him. He paused as he came upon a huge news-screen that the entire city watched for news during the day. On it…was Lady Une. He listened to her talk with deaf ears, never catching a word, but as his ears did open, he heard mention about something called Preventers. Since he had nothing else to go by, he found the nearest phone booth and searched the number for Preventers main offices and was glad to find it was in this city.

_Yes…I shall call and find out all I possibly can. _He quickly called the main desk and, naturally, a secretary picked up.

"Preventers offices, how may I help you?"

"Good day, I was wondering if it is at all possible to get a word with Lady Une."

"I'm afraid Lady Une is busy at the moment and not taking any calls. You'll have to try back later or make an appointment."

"What is the earliest appointment I could get?"

"Tomorrow afternoon sometime." Treize disliked the prim sounding voice of the obviously young secretary and so snarled softly.

"Could you please tell Lady Une, and I mean now, that this is highly important and if I cannot speak with her today it could well be an even bigger problem." The tone of his voice must've done something, because the secretary murmured a fearful 'one moment' and disappeared.

"Lady Une is on the line sir."

"Thank you." Treize smiled into the receiver and waited patiently for the line to switch over.

"Lady Une speaking." Some old Une, Treize grinned again.

"Good afternoon Lady Une, it has been a while." Treize continued to grin as silence reigned for a long moment before Une's unsure voice was heard once more.  
"You sound awfully familiar…but it can't be…"

"Who do you think this is Lady Une?" He leaned against the glass box, glad that the vid-phone was currently set to audio only.

"Commander Treize…?"

"Very good, I see you are as smart, if not smarter, than ever Lady."

"But…how…you were…you were killed by Chang!" Treize chuckled softly, deftly flicking the switch on the communiqué console so that it became visual. He saw surprise and fear in Une's eyes, but continued to just smile.

"This is not the place or way I would like to discuss this Lady Une. Can I get together with you, today?"

"Where are you? I'll send a car around for you!" Treize looked around and, since he couldn't see any street signs, said the name of the stores nearest him.

"I am in the booth across the street from the Shamrock Café and the store behind me is…Anime World." Treize paused, shaking his head softly. Very strange, very strange indeed.

"Right, there'll be a car around shortly to pick you up. I'm still not sure what to think about this Treize…it's so…so…"

"Outlandish?" Treize grinned and, without his normal goodbye, ended the communication. _Sorry Lady, but there was little more to be said. _He exited the booth, allowing the next person in, and moved to lean against the wall of the Anime World store. He ignored the looks he got, even the few looks of interest a few women here and there sent his way. He wasn't interested, he'd be leaving earth again soon enough and be going beyond space and, hopefully, to the other side…to heaven. Just then a plain black car came screeching around the corner and pulled up on the side of the walk. The driver's door opened and a young man popped out, Treize noticing the long chestnut braid as a pair of violet eyes hunted around for whoever he was looking for. Treize cautiously approached and saw a Preventers symbol barely visible on the side of the care, maybe only a shade lighter than the black, not even. Treize cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Did Lady Une send you?" The braided young man spun around and stumbled backwards as though struck.

"Holy shit!" Treize then put a name to a face and realized the man who was picking him up was none other than 02, Duo Maxwell.

"That just doesn't seem possible, but one who lives on the streets might just worship such a deity." Treize smirked, noticing that Duo now seemed surprised and scared and amused. Soon, Duo was laughing.

"That was actually funny, and very amazing." Duo circled the front of the car and opened the back seat only to have Treize throw his bag of clothes in and close the door.

"I can sit in the front seat. Treize opened the passenger side door with a smirk, Duo shaking his head softly and holding out a hand to Treize.

"I'm Duo Maxwell by the way." Treize turned and gripped the hand firmly, still grinning.

"And I'm Treize Kushrenada." His voice was rather low in hopes nobody would hear and then he released Duo's hand and slipped into his seat, closing the door and deftly buckling his seatbelt. Duo was soon in the driver's seat and they were roaring down the street. "Is this type of speed been legalized?" Treize queried as he chuckled softly, watching other cars and people go flashing by, Duo shaking his head.

"No, but I'm a Preventer and Une seemed to want you there awful fast, so I'm hurrying."

"Glad to see you are still dedicated. Tell me, out of curiosity, do the Gundams still survive?" Treize looked at duo, who had become suddenly somber and was shaking his head.

"They were destroyed once Marie gave in and ended her attempts to become Queen of the World. I'm not sure Tallgeese was destroyed, Zechs may have taken it to Mars with him."

"Mars?" Treize looked up the sky; rather upset he would be unable to see Zechs before dying once and for all. He sighed rather sadly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, him and Noin went to Mars together. I can't remember if they took the Tallgeese or destroyed it. I know every other Gundam was destroyed though. The Wing ZERO, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Nataku…all destroyed."

"So peace really has come?" Treize watched buildings fly past and noticed a tall building was looming before them.

"Yeah. Relena is the Vice-Foreign Minister and Lady Une leads Preventers, which is what helps to keep the peace."

"Preventers sounds like a fine organization, I already support it." Not that it helps or anything, thought Treize. He gripped at the dash as Duo took a very sharp turn and the car lurched to a stop.

"We're here! Everybody out!" Treize shook his head and extracted himself from the car, checking his watch quickly. 14:30 hours. Yes, his watch read military time, which was why he had bought it. Treize then pulled his bag of clothes from the back seat and followed Duo inside, keeping his head down and watching Duo's feet rather than letting his face be seen and recognized. Sooner than he had though, Duo was knocking on a large pair of double doors.

"Who is it?" Une's familiar voice came from the opposite side.

"Duo and friend." Duo trilled with a grin, Treize hearing Une's rather exasperated sigh.

"Come in." Duo opened the doors wide and stepped to the side to allow Treize to enter. Treize was smiling and Une rose to her feet, looking very unsure.

"It is good to see you again Lady Une."

* * *

A/N: There's chapter two! -bounces around- Trei-Trei! I just couldn't picture him in a baseball cap or anything, so I decided not to get him a hat...yet! -giggles- Not that it matters. Once again R&R and I'll be forever pleased! I may even start doing review responces and all! -giggles again and leans against Kushy- I should have Wufei call him that sometime in this story...hmm... -ignores the evil glare Treize gives- Okay! I get chapter three up soonsoon! -bounds off with Treize and Wufei chasing, both waving swords- 


	3. Temporary Life

A/N: Okay, here's Chapter Three! I can't tell whether it's getting better and better or what, but w/e, I'm likingit and my muse loves writing it. I''m hoping to update frequently, or so I shall try to do. Don't forget to R&R!

Warning: Yeah, same as the other two chapters I guess. -shrugs-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Temporary Life**

Une took a nervous step back, eyes rather wide as she just looked at Treize. To her, it was as though he had risen from the grave and was simply a ghost, a figment of her imagination. It seemed so unreal, so unlikely, and yet there he stood. Perhaps he wasn't in all his former glory, but it was Treize, she could tell despite his messy hair and very uncharacteristic clothes.

"I'd better be going." Treize turned his head to look at Duo, nodding softly and smiling slightly.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to us babble Duo, it may be in your best interest to leave." Duo stared at Treize for a moment, unable to believe the civility of those words and the way Treize spoke them as though he were one of Duo's friends. Duo allowed a bright grin to light his face and then he bounded from the room, closing the doors behind him with a sharp snap. "Is he always so bright and energetic?" Treize had turned back to Une, smiling slightly.

"That's Maxwell for you, always bright and cheery." Une motioned at a chair and then seated herself, watching Treize take the indicated chair. "Treize…the entire world…the entire United Nation believes you died." Treize chuckled softly despite the fact his eyes were deathly serious.

"I was dead Lady Une…they sent me back." Une seemed taken aback and even a little disbelieving, but Treize forged onward with his explanation. "You see, I have more or less been in what can only be termed as limbo since my death. Nobody, not even I, was sure whether I belonged in Heaven or Hell." Treize calmly closed his eyes, remembering what it had been like to be in limbo, having no place whatsoever to go. "So they said they would give me two months to try and redeem myself and sent me back to earth, alive. If I succeed and redeem myself, I shall get a place in Heaven. If I fail…I shall burn in Hell." Treize was smiling slightly, though Une saw no reason for him to do so.

"I'm not the only one who missed you Treize." She leaned across her desk slightly, almost sadly watching her ex-commander. Treize nodded softly, his smile broadening ever so slightly.

"I know…Chang was at my grave earlier." Une nodded softly, since it was the four-year anniversary of Treize's death and Wufei paid his respects on that day and that day only.

"There are others Treize. Dorothy Catalonia…and Mariemaie…"

"Mariemaie…?"

"She claimed to be your daughter and tried to become Queen of the World, saying she was fighting for your beliefs. Relena and I finally got through to her…then the war ended. I took Mariemaie under my care. I wasn't sure if she truly was your daughter but…" Treize raised a hand to forestall Une, his head bowed and his unruly bangs shadowing his eyes rather well.

"Lady Une…I have no daughter…my child was only the war I nurtured."

"Treize, you were fighting to gain a peace…_a peace_ Treize! Peace was achieved and your fights were not in vain! The world has become more in peace than I ever would've believed!" Treize saw a shimmer of tears in Une's eyes and it made him smirk slightly.

"Do not tear up on me now, Une, I need some help. I need a place to stay and a way to earn some sort of income for the next while. Can you help me?" Treize met her gaze and Une nodded softly.

"I think I have an idea for lodgings…as for income…Preventers work?" Treize thought for a moment about the job offer, looking around himself at the office and trying to decide what he wanted. Preventer work sound just fine…

"No desk job though, I want field work." Treize smiled and Une returned it, nodding her head. "Now, what is your idea for lodgings?"

"I just have to call a few agents, give me a moment." Une flipped on her COM unit deftly and smiled as Duo appeared on the screen. Treize heard the braided man's voice and chuckled softly.

"Well hey boss! Something you need?"

"Maxwell, come to my office, and please bring the others…all of the others."

"Well…okay…we'll be there shortly. Maxwell out." The link went dead and Treize gave Une a measuring and questioning look, but his reply was just a calm and knowing smile.

"Treize, please go stand by the window, my agents will be only a moment." Treize paused before nodding and rising from his seat and strolling over to one of the large windows, standing in the shadows with his eyes turned to the sky and his hands clasped behind his back. He waited in silence, Une doing the same thing while relaxing in her seat. A loud knock soon sounded on the door and, without asking who was there, Une called the people into her office. Treize didn't turn around, but he quickly heard Duo's voice.

"Well, what is it you want us for boss? Some big mission that we need big briefing on?" Une just laughed softly, motioning at the half-circle of chairs that were set on the opposite side of her desk. The seats were promptly filled, well, all but one. Heero had not sat down and was staring at Treize, ignored by the others. Treize felt eyes on him and he smiled softly. _Ah…Heero Yuy…I'm sure you did not miss me. After all, I placed you in the cockpit of the Epyon, which nearly conquered you…didn't it?_ Treize smirked slightly and listened as Heero sat down in the open seat. Une spoke now.

"There is no mission Maxwell, but I have a request of you five. I am aware of the fact that you all live on one of Quatre's nearby estates and I also know that there are several spare rooms that are going unused." She looked around the five ex-pilots, eyes pausing on Quatre and Wufei most of all. "I have a friend I would like you to welcome into your home for a little while. He'll be working here and I was hoping you can show him a few of the ropes." Treize smiled and decided to speak, cutting off the words Quatre was about to say.

"I know the ropes, I simply must learn how to untie the knots placed in them." There were two surprised gasps, one soft grunt of surprise, and then utter silence. He had six pairs of eyes on him, which included Une's, and it made him smile. Before anything more could be said, Wufei was on his feet, the chair toppling over with the speed he had risen with, and his eyes were locked on the broad back.

"Who in Hell are you?" Wufei's fists were clenched tightly at his sides. He was halfway between scared and anger, his emotions torn in two because of it. He recognized the voice…but it just couldn't be him…

"Has four years done that much to your memory, Chang Wufei?" Treize still didn't turn around and felt Wufei's eyes boring into his back. His head was bowed, eyes closed as he spoke only loud enough to be heard. "Or must I show you a face to put a name to?"

"Who. In. Hell. Are. You?" Wufei broke the question up, snarling softly and finding it hard to keep his composure. Half of him just wanted to pummel the back that he was staring at and the other half of him just wanted to snuggle up to it in fear, in a search for protection and strength. With a soft sigh, Treize shook his head.

"If I must, I must." Treize slowly turned around, speaking as he did so. "I…am Treize Kushrenada." His eyes searched the faces of the five pilots. Duo didn't seem bothered, which was expected since the braided man had brought him here. Trowa and Heero, as usual, seemed impassive, though there was, perhaps, a tiny flicker of fear in Trowa's visible emerald eye. Quatre seemed somewhat terrified and, as his blue eyes fell on Wufei, he watched the young Asian stumble backwards, shaking his head numbly.

"No…you…you're d-dead!" Wufei pointed a finger almost accusingly at Treize, tripping over his fallen chair in his attempt to back further away from Treize, despite the fact the were already separated by about half the room. Treize stopped his smile from forming and instead looked calmly at Wufei.

"It needs explaining and I am willing to do so if you are willing to listen, Wufei." Treize's voice was calm and he couldn't help but be thankful that all the others remained totally silent while they watched the tiny war going on between Treize and Wufei. Wufei continued to just numbly shake his head, eyes as wide as saucers. Quatre's eyes were locked on him in concern.

"No…you're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!" With one more fearful meeting of Treize's eyes, Wufei turned and ran from Une's office with all speed. Quatre was on his feet in an instant, tugging Trowa with him.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to have Treize stay with us, Lady Une. I'm sorry, but we have to go after Wufei!" Quatre and Trowa dashed after Wufei, Quatre's voice echoing back into the office. Treize looked at Une with a small smile.

"It's okay Lady Une, I can find an apartment. I thank you, at least, for the offer." Treize turned to leave the office, but he found his arm held in a vice-like grip and looked to find Duo at his side.

"Wait a second Treize! I'd tell you why he's acting like that, but I don't even know. I think it has something to do with these dreams he's been having, but I don't know. You can stay with us…you'll just have to keep out of Wufei's sight…" Treize met Duo's violet eyes for a moment in thought, searching the depths.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I may not be an ex-Gundam pilot, but I handled the Tallgeese and I too was trained, albeit it a while back. I thank you, Duo Maxwell." Treize placed a hand on Duo's shoulder briefly before turning to Une. "Is there anything I will need for working here?" Une was smiling, though her eyes appeared worried.

"A uniform, Maxwell can take you to get one, and that's about it. Yuy, brief him on what Preventers is all about sometime today. Dismissed." Heero nodded and rose to his feet, remaining passive as the braided man gave him a bear hug.

"Yay! We have a new bunkie He-chan!"

"Hn." Treize gave Une a look that read, 'I'm just going to _love_ this' and then headed for the door.

"Are you two coming?" Treize motioned towards the door and watched as Duo bounded towards it, dragging Heero behind him. Treize looked back at Une again, bending slightly to pick up his bag once more. "Thank you again Lady Une, I am glad to see you did not react as Wufei did."

"I very nearly did Treize. It's good to see you again…if only for a while…"

"It's good to see you again as well." With that, Treize bowed slightly and left the office, closing the door behind him to follow Heero and Duo down the corridors. For two months…he'd be alive and living a brand new life that he never thought he could have…Treize sighed softly, not happily nor sadly, just sighed, and continued to follow the two ex-pilots.

Wufei ran as swiftly as he could down the corridors, dodging easily past people who got in his way, and ignoring every shout Quatre threw his way. Treize was dead God damn it! He wasn't about to move in with him and the other pilots! Treize was dead! HE WAS GOD DAMNED STONE DEAD! Six feet under! Wufei closed his eyes for a short moment and, when he opened them, found he had reached a dead end.

"Damn it!" He cursed and spun around to find Quatre and Trowa upon him, each grabbing one of his arms and quietly leading him to Trowa and Quatre's office.

"Take it easy Wufei…" Quatre soothed softly, ignoring the strange looks they were getting as they escorted a rather distressed Chang Wufei away. Wufei kept looking around for an exit, some form of escape, but he felt Trowa's grip tighten around his upper arm and knew he'd be unable to get away no matter what.

Wufei found himself steered into the office shared by Quatre and Trowa and pushed into one of the seats. Quatre sat beside him while Trowa sat behind the desk, leaning forward to look at Wufei, who looked everywhere but at his two friends.

"Wufei…why would you react as such?" Wufei didn't look as Trowa spoke to him in a low voice that was near a whisper.

"He's dead." Was all he said in reply, his tone firm and affirmative. He was trying to reassure himself more than anything. Treize was dead, long gone and six feet under. Wufei went to his grave once a year faithfully and paid his respects. Was that just a ghost come to haunt him? No, because everybody else saw him. It wasn't a ghost…but Treize was dead. "He's dead…" Wufei said again, his voice a harsh whisper. He felt Quatre's arm slip around his shoulders and squeeze slightly.

"Wufei…are you scared?" Wufei turned eyes filled with outrage on Quatre, his mouth turning into a firm frown.

"Chang Wufei, scared?! I'm insulted Winner!" Wufei snorted softly. "I am no silly onna, I am not scared." Once again, he was trying to reassure himself. Wufei was scared, but far be it from him to admit it to anybody. "He's dead, there's nothing for me to fear." He heard Quatre sigh and release him. Thankful for that, Wufei rose and headed to the closed door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, Trowa spoke.

"I don't think it's him you fear Chang…but your own emotions." Wufei just grunted softly, opened the door, and left without a backwards glance or second thought. Trowa's words were stuck in his head, but he shoved them into a box and locked it up, throwing away the key. Emotions created weakness and Wufei was not weak, he did not fear anything…

* * *

A/N: Yup, R&R and I'll be happy. I get an e-mail alert whenever somebody reviews, so I shall e-mail you if you review. Oh, and my apologies if I spelt Mariemaie wrong! It's a rather...weird name to spell... -grins sheepishly while Treize gives her a strange look- Don't look at me like that Trei-Trei! It's not like she's your daughter! -Treize shakes head and turns away- She's a Barton! Not a Kushrenada! -snorts- Now I'm going to have to put up with THAT! -hugs Wufei for comfort- 


	4. Stuck Together

A/N: I am glad I have been getting reviews, but more of them would be greatly appreciated. I am sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up, but I had a bit of a writer's block. In case it's not obvious already, I'm just going to list the pairings in here, so that nobody gets confused. It's DuoxHeero, TrowaxQuatre, and you guess the rest. -shrugs- I tried my best with this chapter and it doesn't seem bad, but I'll only know if I get reviews! Please review people! And why not try reading my other story? That has more 1x2, 3x4, and 5x13 goodness! **

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**Stuck Together**

Treize left the locker room in his new Preventers uniform to find Duo and Heero still calmly waiting for him. He noted that Heero's hair seemed messier than usual and Duo's eyes seemed to hold a little bit of a glazed look, but thought nothing of it really. Heero and Duo noticed his entrance instantly and Duo laughed, making Treize lift an eyebrow.

"What is so funny Maxwell?" Naturally his voice was rather commanding, not just asking for an answer, but demanding it.

"Nothing, guess I'm just used to seeing you in that stiff blue uniform with the frills." Duo snickered at the thought of wearing frills, but Treize took no mind.

"It is regulation, so I will wear it whether it looks good or not." Treize replied rather stiffly, tugging at the dark jacket. He wore a plain royal blue t-shirt beneath the regulation jacket, and he had to admit that the uniform boots were most interesting, certainly not as fancy as his old ones, but definitely more…stylish?

"Whatever. Come on, we'll show you to your office. You have to share one, almost everybody does. I share with Heero and Quatre and Trowa share another one."

"What about Wufei? Does he share an office?" Treize followed Duo and Heero, staying behind the two Gundam pilots and watching his surroundings, memorizing the offices and counters they passed.

"He's the solitary dragon, you expect him to share an office? He ranted for hours when Une tried sticking somebody in his office with him until she finally gave in. It's set up for two people, but Wufei's happy and as long as Wufei's happy nobody puts up with a rant." Duo finally stopped for breath, Heero rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's energy.

"Wufei hasn't changed much then." Treize chuckled softly and Duo even chuckled.

"Yeah, he hasn't changed. Still prefers his katana over anything else, still feels women are weak, all of that old stuff that he should've just tossed aside."

"We cannot laugh at a man for having certain standards and morals Duo. We all of morals and standards, and most of them are very different." Duo rolled his eyes at Treize, despite the fact the ex-Colonel couldn't see, and yelped as he got an elbow in the side from Heero.

"HEERO!"

"He's right Duo." Heero stated bluntly, Treize nodding slightly in both thanks and recognition to the perfect soldier, who had obviously thrown off the idea of emotions being a weakness. The young man seemed quite affectionate towards Duo, their 'hidden' glances at each other not going unnoticed.

"Sure! Take _his_ side!"

"Duo…" Heero sighed and slung an arm lazily over Duo's shoulders, pulling the braided man close to his side. "You listen here, be good. Treize is living with us, if you recall." Heero glanced back at Treize, who wasn't really paying attention to the little lover's spat. "If you quit mocking Treize and Wufei there might be something under your pillow tonight." At that muttered line, Duo suddenly brightened and a huge grin formed on his face that nobody could miss.

"You drive a hard bargain, He-chan, but you win! Come on Treize, we gotta hurry up and get you to your office! Everybody's got work to do ya know!" Duo grabbed Treize by the wrist and started dragging him along, Treize ignoring the looks people sent his way with all the dignity he could muster while jogging behind Duo, Heero doing the same thing. Heero and Treize exchanged looks of exasperation and were thankful when Duo stopped in front of a plain wooden door with a small, clouded glass window in it. "Here's your office!" Duo pushed the door open and Treize quickly moved into the room only to stop in his tracks when he saw who he was sharing with.

Wufei returned to his office after the very brief talk with Quatre and Trowa, dropping unceremoniously into his chair and flicking on his computer screen. He pulled up the report he had been working on when summoned to Une's office and continued, hoping to finish it in the next hour or so.

_Treize is dead…I killed him, I know he's dead…maybe I'm just guilty and so I'm seeing things. But everybody else saw him! _Wufei sighed and looked at his computer screen to find he had been typing his thoughts rather than the report. He deleted his thoughts and then leaned forward on his desk, face held in his hands as he tried to clear his thoughts. No quiet place to meditate at Preventers headquarters either.

"Damn it! He's dead, long gone, and I can't damn well stop thinking about him! And now he suddenly shows up and is going to be moving in with us!" Wufei slammed a fist down on his desk, rattling his pencil holder and sending a few precariously perched papers to the floor. Chinese curses flowing from his lips, he picked up the papers and started to tidy up his desk space. Lack of sleep and unfocused thoughts had been driving him to become rather messy lately and that also drove him nuts!

"Damn Une! Damn Treize! Damn everything!" Wufei dropped back into his chair and opened one of his desk drawers. Nobody ever got into that drawer and if they ever did they'd have to go head hunting…for their own head. In it lay a few dried out roses that were once a bright blood red and many old newspaper clippings, all of which featured Treize Kushrenada. Admittedly, Wufei admired the man, but anything beyond that he would call false and deny. He lifted one of the roses gently and sniffed it, the scent heightened by its drying. He was just laying the rose back in the drawer when the door burst open. Wufei slammed the drawer shut and looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes that seemed just as surprised as he was. Treize stepped aside to allow Duo and Heero in, eyes never leaving Wufei's.

"I suppose we'll be sharing an office." Treize bowed slightly. "I shall keep to myself." Treize moved to the desk on the other side of the room and grimaced slightly at the dust-covered surface. The computer, too, was covered in a film of dust. With a shrug of indifference, despite the fact Treize was a total neat freak, he seated himself in the simple office chair and went about booting up his computer while ignoring Wufei, who was still staring at him. However, those black eyes soon turned to glare at Duo and Heero.

"What is **he **doing **here**?!" Wufei hissed at the two, Duo shrugging.

"Everybody else already has a partner 'Fei. Besides, he needs somebody to show him the ropes and everything and you know that me and Heero would die if we had to house one more person in our office."

"Only because that would mean you two wouldn't be able to fuck each other in the middle of the day!"

"Don't be silly 'Fei! That's what broom closets are for!" Duo grinned, noticing the fact that Treize was staring, with a somewhat horrified expression, at him. "Besides, this place has been a mess lately AND you're behind in your work! You need help and I'm sure Treize would give that to you. Right Trei?"

"Hm?" Treize looked away from the computer screen, which he had been focused on, eyebrows lifted in questioning. Duo rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You'll help 'Fei catch up with his work and all that stuff a partner does?"

"Yeah, sure." Treize waved Duo off as he turned back to his computer screen. Okay, so Treize wasn't a master hacker, but he had hacked into Wufei's system and was currently reading a few old mission outlines and their reports. Wufei had several reports to do yet, so Treize would help as much as he could in any way he could.

"He already sounds like an agent!" Duo laughed and hooked two fingers in Heero's belt loop. "Well 'Fei, He-chan and I gotta get going! Don't kill Treize before the day is out, 'k?" Duo pulled Heero from the room, Heero giving both Wufei and Treize apologetic looks. Once the door was closed, Wufei stood and spun on Treize.

"Get this straight Kushrenada! I don't need your help, so you focus on your own work! And don't even _think_ about starting small talk! Understood?!" Treize leapt to his feet with a rather crooked grin on his features, saluting Wufei mockingly.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Wufei growled and returned to his seat, not at all amused.

"Cut it out, your stupid antics may get a laugh from Maxwell, but it'll only get you castrated." To prove his point, Wufei pulled his katana from beneath his desk, watching as Treize's eyes widened slightly before quickly returning to reading reports and such. Wufei went back to typing his report, quietly grumbling about the unfairness of it all even while his unconscious self was elated in the fact Treize was back and within twelve feet of him…

* * *

A/N: Tehe! Torturing Wufei! Don't get me wrong, I luvvles Fei-Fei just as much as I luvvles Trei-Trei. -hugs them both- So, yeah, R&R is much appreciated! 

Wufei: Quit torturing me woman...

CMK: Oh be quiet Fei! I know you want Treize in your office!

Treize: Is that innuendo I hear?

Wufei: NO! NO DAMN IT! -chases after Treize with his katana-

CMK: -giggles- As much as I love Treize, for some reason I'd find it amusing if Wufei castrated him with his katana. -smirks- I guess I'm weird like that. Hope you enjoyed and chapter five shall be up ASAP! -ignores Trei's screaming in the background-


	5. Awkward Arrangements

A/N: Well looky here! It's an UPDATE! FINALLY! -laughs- Okay, I'm sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, but muse was being difficult for the longest time, that and my life has been totally hectic since mid-February. But whatever. Okay, I'm going to start putting review responses on this story. So, let's see what I can do...

**word dreamer 999:** Why would I kill Treize when I luvs him with all my heart, or at least a large percentage of it? Nah, Wuffers is gunna get a break, just not anytime soon. -smirks- Glad you read it and I know it's odd, but I thought that the plot was different and kinda...neat...  
**gundam06serenity:** YAY! 13x5 ROCKS! As does 13x6x5, but I prefere just 13x5, threesomes are something I'm still getting used to. I'm thinking of writing a threesome sometime soon though, a 6x3x1. -shrugs- I'm sorry it took so long to **update and I hope you keep reading!  
Tsuonae:** Glad you like it. 13x5 is cute and it's just...it seems so **_RIGHT_**! So here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure. And don't worry, there'll be plenty of Wuffers freaking out in this fic. _Wufei: Why do people find it so amusing when I loose my composure, because I do not find it at all amusing.  
_**raimei:** I went as fast as I could! Tehe. Here's the next chapter for you. And glad you liked it.  
**Treize fan:** Thanks. Obviously, you're a Treize fan too and that's good, there's not enough of them out there. -smirks and drools- Not only is he intelligent and chivalrous and honorable, but WHAT A BOD! -coughs- Enjoy this chapter... -blushes and scurries off to Treize-  
**darkangeldt:** No fears, there will be little to no Relena in this fic. I hate her and wish Heero would just kill her like he continuously says he will. She disgusts me, as does Dorothy and even Noin disgusts me in a rather minute way. I updated as quickly as possible and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

There! So, all the players have arrived and it is time to lift the curtain on our ever-amusing hate-love story... -starts reciting Shakespeare-

Treize: BRAVO! BRAVO! I gather Wufei and I are the "star cross'd lovers"?  
Wufei: You wish Kushrenada!  
KIMM: -smirks- But of course! By the way Wufei, we all know that you have a secret shrine dedicated to Treize that you meditate in front of.  
Wufei: You're talking about yourself woman!  
KIMM: I just modelled mine on yours, you still have the original.  
Treize: -swoops in and picks Wufei up- Enough arguing, start the chapter while I...ah...teach Wufei a lesson... -smiles hesitantly and disappears-  
KIMM: Okay, I so need to film this. You guys read the story while I catch some 13x5 yaoi on tape. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Awkward Arrangements**

Treize stared out the window of the black SUV with boredom clear on his features, his bright blue eyes watching the buildings and people that lined the street flash fast as Heero maneuvered easily around corners and through lights and stop signs. In the seat in front of him sat Wufei, who was still grumbling softly to himself about various injustices as he had been doing ever since Treize started sharing an office with him earlier that morning. Duo was sitting between Wufei and Heero in the front seat, humming softly to the radio, and Trowa and Quatre sat to Treize's left, conversing in hushed tones.

"Hey! Treize!" Treize blinked and turned away from the window, eyes falling on Duo, who had spun around in his seat to watch the tall man with bright violet eyes. Treize remained silent but lifted a forked eyebrow in question. "How was your first day as an agent?"

"It wasn't horrible, but I think I will like it better once I've been on a few missions." Treize shrugged and turned back towards the window again, Duo turning back to the radio again, the rest of the ride continuing in utter silence…

Treize's eyes widened only a fraction as they pulled to a stop before a large house that wasn't far from being called a mansion. It was obvious that Quatre had some hand in the place; because Treize was quite sure Preventers work did not pay well enough for any of the young men to afford a house like that. The building was white with black trim and three stories high. Curtains of varying hues currently covered all the windows, though most of them were white.

"Well, here we are." Treize plucked his bag out of the back of the SUV and nodded softly, a smile spreading his lips as he turned to Quatre and the others.

"I really must thank you again for allowing me to stay with you. I assure you I will be out of your way soon enough." Treize bowed, but his rather formal attitude was broken as Duo clapped him heartily on the back.

"It's no big deal Trei, we have room to spare! Come on, let's get you settled in eh?" Duo led Treize up the steps to the front porch that ran along the entire front of the house and into the building. Heero followed closely behind them with Quatre and Trowa practically dragging Wufei into the house. Treize was led to the third floor, as all the rooms on the second were occupied by something or someone, and was given a large room that could easily have been a master bedroom if it weren't for the fact that practically every room was that size.

"Well, here's your room Treize. You know, it's yours…customize it or whatever you want to do. The kitchen and dining room is on the main floor, and so is the living room. There's a weight room in the basement if you're into that kind of stuff."

"Thank you Duo, I'll just put my stuff away and then do some exploring on my own."

"K. Just stay out of Fei's room, it's the one that we passed with the red door that has the gold dragon painted on it."

"So I figured…but I'll be sure to steer clear of it. Thanks again." Duo grinned and flashed his victory sign before leaving Treize alone in his room and heading to his own room with Heero.

Treize looked around the room quickly and then set about neatly folding all his clothes and placing them in the low dresser that was settled beneath a large mirror. Treize paused for a moment in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection with mild interest. His ginger hair was messy yet, strands falling to tickle against his forehead and tease the corner of his eyes. The dark Preventers jacket fit neatly to his frame, the royal blue t-shirt beneath it bringing out his eyes. Treize smiled and finished putting his things away. Once that was done, he shed his Preventers jacket, hanging it up in his closet, and decided to have a shower and change. Upon further inspection of his room he had discovered it had an adjoining bathroom, for which he was quite thankful.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Treize pulled off his t-shirt, socks, pants and briefs before slipping under the hot spray he had started before undressing. The hot water beat against his flesh like tiny fists and Treize reveled in the feeling as he washed his hair with some shampoo that had been waiting to be used for god only knew how long. Treize made a mental note to buy his own shampoo, as the scent of lavender was not one that appealed to his senses. The conditioner, too, was lavender but Treize suffered through it and finished his shower quickly. Turning off the water and stepping out, he snatched a towel off the shelf and wrapped it firmly around his hips before exiting the bathroom. Just as he pulled an outfit from his dresser, a rather hesitant knock sounded on his door. Without even thinking about his current state of semi-dress, Treize called the other into the room…

>>>>>

Wufei had gone straight to his room upon returning home. Changing out of his Preventers uniform, he pulled on his typical black tank top and white silk pants, firmly tying his black sash in place. Once changed, Wufei sat down and attempted to meditate. It worked…somewhat. Not even ten minutes after he had started, Quatre entered his room, asking him what he wanted for supper. Wufei had merely growled his answer of "anything" and Quatre had hastily left, realizing his mistake too late.

As he tried to start again, the sound of running water reached his ears, the sound coming from upstairs. He growled, knowing instantly that Treize was showering, as the older man had the entire top floor to himself. But the idea of Treize in the shower led Wufei to imagine and think of other things that made him curse explicitly in both Chinese and English. So Wufei decided to forget meditating and decided to have a shower instead…a cold one mind you.

The cold water had felt amazingly good and had calmed his raging hormones that he cursed repeatedly as he dressed. Just as he was finished dressing, pulling his tank top over his head, a knock rattle against the door.

"Who is it?"

"Quatre. I just came up to tell you dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Do you think you could go and get Treize?" Wufei groaned and wiped a hand across his face in mild frustration. He had just washed away rather intoxicating thoughts of the ex-OZ general and now he had to go tell him dinner was ready…

"Fine."

"Thank you Wufei." Wufei listened to the blonde's retreating footsteps. A moment later, Wufei steeled himself and left his room, making sure to close the door firmly as he made his way down the hall and up the stairs to the top story. He went to the first door to his right and rapped his knuckles firmly against it. When told to come in, he merely shrugged slightly, seeing no harm in it, and swung the door open only to freeze in his tracks. Just what he needed, an unwanted fantasy come true! He groaned silently and tried to compose himself as he stepped a bit more into the room, trying not to stare at the vast expanse of creamy skin revealed to him that glistened with moisture from its recent wash.

Treize merely turned and lifted an eyebrow at Wufei, awaiting words from the solitary dragon. "Is there something you wanted Wufei?" Wufei made sure his mouth was closed and cleared his throat as he wrenched his gaze away from Treize's figure.

"Yes…ahem…Quatre sent me up to inform you supper will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thank you for letting me know; I'll be down in a few." Wufei nodded curtly and quickly left the room, closing the door with a sharp snap. Hoping to take his mind off of Treize at least until dinner, Wufei all but ran to the basement to practice his katas before dinner. However, even as he worked out, Wufei could still smell the scent of lavender that had clung to Treize; he hoped that his hormones would settle before dinner…

>>>>>

Quatre called everybody for dinner, Wufei rather cautiously making his appearance from the basement, a soft sheen of sweat over his visible flesh. He looked around as he sat down, trying not to meet anybody's eyes. His hormones had calmed thankfully, but he was unsure as to how they would act when Treize came down to join them for dinner. Wufei watched Duo and Heero seat themselves along one side of the table out of the corner of his eye, Quatre and Trowa seated across from them. The only other open space, thankfully, was at the other end of the table directly opposite to Wufei. It was a moment before Treize made his appearance.

Treize entered the rather small dining room, smiling rather apologetically as he took the seat left open to him.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Quatre graced Treize with a dismissive smile, laughing softly.

"I assure you that we were not kept waiting Treize. I gather you have settled in nicely?"

"Yes, I must thank you once more for the opportunity to stay with you five." Quatre and Duo both grinned at Treize, who smiled in return, and then everybody dug in. Tonight's dinner was pasta in meat sauce; simple but very good. Treize quite enjoyed it…and Wufei tried to keep himself focused on his meal. Treize was looking very…striking…and what pissed Wufei off more than anything was that the man wasn't even trying to be so alluring. Even in such mundane clothes as a snug black t-shirt and black jeans Treize looked…Wufei cut off his train of thought abruptly and stabbed a piece of pasta viciously with his fork. He ignored the amiable conversation that Treize and Quatre had started and the incessant chatter of Duo trying to get Heero and Trowa to join him in a conversation. To say the least, Wufei was very glad when supper was done and over with. But wait! Quatre's going to torture him further with dessert!

"YEAH! CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Duo all but leapt onto the table, but the funny thing was that everybody present, save for Treize, knew that it was Trowa who had the huge chocolate fetish. But everybody also knew Trowa was just too controlled to actually jump on the table and dive for the chocolate cake Quatre was placing on the table.

"Down Duo! Heero, please control him." In response, Heero grabbed Duo's braid and deftly pulled the young man back into his seat. Quatre laughed and started to divide the cake, Treize leaning back in his chair with eyes half-lidded out of relaxation. But they opened as Quatre placed a plate in front of him, blue eyes sizing up the rather larger piece of chocolate cake. He chuckled and picked up his fork, eying Quatre suspiciously.

"Are you trying to fatten me up or something?"

"Of course not!" Quatre said with faux offence before smirking and handing out cake to the others, Wufei included (Wufei typically does not indulge in sweets). Trowa and Duo both dug into their cake with vigor, though Trowa tried to keep some control that only lasted for a few bites before he was devouring his slice like a rabid canine. Treize paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and lifted an eyebrow towards Trowa. Quatre couldn't contain a giggle.

"Trowa's developed a tremendous…weakness…towards chocolate. I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to it and never eat anything chocolate around him." Quatre grinned and shrugged, Treize chuckling softly as he turned back to his own dessert.

"I'll be sure to remember your wise advice Quatre. And might I add that this cake is simply decadent." At the compliment, Quatre blushed and nearly dropped his fork.

"Thanks…Duo helped me though…"

"Then I must also commend Duo on creating such a wonderful dessert."

"Sh'no prob'em." (Spoken through a mouthful of cake) Heero tugged on Duo's braid, glaring shortly at the other young man.

"Don't talk with your mouth-full Duo."

"You usually don't seem to mind it…" It was Wufei's turn to almost drop his fork…except he succeeded. No matter how long he knew Duo, or any of the other pilots for that matter, he never got used to their ways of so casually talking of sex or slipping innuendos in everywhere. Wufei's fork fell to the floor with a clatter and he hurriedly bent to pick it up, a dark scowl on his features as he glared at Duo over the edge of the table. Treize could not contain a chuckle at both Duo and Wufei's expense (as well as Heero, he wasn't blind and didn't miss the blush that crept over Heero's cheeks).

"You're quite open, aren't you Duo?" Treize asked with a smirk, waggling his fork at the braided boy.

"You'll have to ask Heero, he's always the one who-" At a loud choking sound, Duo was stopped and all eyes turned to Wufei just in time to see him drop his fork and dash from the dining room. Treize watched Wufei go and met Quatre's eyes, noticing the concern on the blonde's face.

"Duo, you know that Wufei doesn't like it when you get like that." Quatre stated frankly, seriously eying Duo as Trowa wiped chocolate from around his mouth with his normal composure back once more.

"Oops…I guess I should probably…" Quatre shook his head as Duo went to stand and rose to his feet, pulling Trowa with him.

"We'll go talk to him Duo. Sorry about leaving in the middle of dessert. Treize, could you help Heero and Duo with the dishes?" Treize nodded and watched Quatre and Trowa walk off before helping Heero and Duo gather the plates. Leftover pieces were placed on a styrofoam plate and put in the fridge for later consumption. Once that was done, Duo washed the dishes, Treize dried, and Heero put them away (Treize would've, but he didn't know where everything went). Once finished, which happened quite quickly, the three retired to the living room, Duo grabbing the remote while throwing himself into Heero's lap, which made both Treize and Heero wince. Duo turned on a very loud movie and Treize shook his head as he settled back to watch whatever movie it was…

>>>>>

Quatre and Trowa entered Wufei's room without bothering to knock, knowing Wufei would just tell them to go away. They found Wufei lying face down on his bed with a pillow hugged beneath his chest. As Wufei heard them enter, he growled and turned a dark glare on them.

"Go away." Rolling his eyes, Quatre ignored the threat/command and instead moved to sit on the edge of Wufei's bed, levelling a questing gaze on his friend. Trowa moved to stand behind his lover, eying Wufei flatly. Wufei merely grunted and turned his back to them, clearly showing that he wanted them to leave him alone.

"Wufei…look at us…"

"Go to Hell." Wufei grunted firmly, but Quatre and Trowa remained unmoving, keeping gazes locked on Wufei's prone figure. It was only a matter of time before Wufei… "Why the fuck does he have to live here?" Wufei asked angrily, still not looking at his friends. Quatre wasn't sure exactly who he meant, but his confusion was promptly cleared up. "Why the fuck does Treize have to live here?"

"Does this have something to do with Treize?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…damn! You know I've been having those stupid dreams since the end of the war! Why does he have to be alive after all that!"

"Wufei…I don't think this is entirely about Treize."

"Damn it Quatre!" Wufei finally sat up, throwing his pillow ferociously against the far wall. "I'm sick and tired of having to watch you and Trowa and Duo and Heero be so damn happy together! And don't you dare say anything about Sally Po!" Quatre and Trowa both blinked in surprise, never really having guessed that Wufei was so unhappy about not having anybody. Quatre was speechless, but for once, Trowa wasn't.

"If you're so lonely, do something about it Wufei. You can't expect us to baby-sit you." Wufei blinked at Trowa, as did Quatre, and Wufei then growled lowly, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Get out…" He spoke in a dangerously low voice and pointed towards the door. "Now." Without hesitation, Trowa nodded and turned towards the door, making his way out. Hesitantly, Quatre followed. Once they were gone and the door closed, Wufei growled and got off his bed. Grabbing his katana from its rack, he hurried down to the basement to practice his katas and pulverize a punching bag…

>>>>>

Treize turned as Quatre and Trowa joined him, allowing his questions to show in his eyes. Quatre and Trowa didn't say anything and merely shrugged as they, too, settled down to watch whatever movie they were watching. Treize took no notice of the title, not being one for movies really, and finally decided he'd leave them to their video. Rising from the armchair he was seated in and stretching, Treize bid the others leave and went up to his room, an idea in his mind. Once in his room, he picked up his sword, the only thing from his old uniform he had saved, and headed to the basement.

Upon entering, he found Wufei brandishing his sword, obviously practicing. With a small grin, Treize pulled the sheath from his blade and threw it aside. As Wufei's blade made a sweeping motion, Treize stepped nimbly forward and blocked the swipe, causing Wufei to start from his meditative state and glare at him.

"What do you want Kushrenada?"

"Just a small, meaningless duel. You seem frustrated and I always found a good duel helps relieve tension." Wufei snorted softly in disbelief and pulled his katana back to his side, eying Treize up. Wufei finally admitted to himself that the man, at least, did not look dead. On the contrary, he looked very alive. His blue eyes glistened challengingly and his stance told that he was ready for combat. Beneath the taught black tee, Wufei could see the shift of well-formed muscles as Treize withdrew his sword to his side.

"A duel then." Wufei nodded and Treize did the same in return, smiling and remaining silent. Both blades were extended and, as sword touched sword, the duel began. Wufei lunged and found his attack deftly dodged and his path blocked by a steel blade the met his katana. Spinning around, Wufei tried again to catch Treize and, once more, his assault was nimbly dodged and parried easily. "You fight as well as ever Treize."

"Death has not taken away my skill nor has four years diminished yours." They're brief conversation was easily spoken even as their blades clashed and attacks were dodged. As Wufei swung a rolling kick towards Treize's head, Treize ducked to the side, spun around, and brought his sword to rest beneath Wufei's chin, a small smile on his features. "It would appear that I have won."

"It was pure luck." Wufei grunted, narrowing a glare on his victorious opponent.

"But you fought well and I would like it if we could duel more often?" Treize found his scabbard and sheathed his sword in it easily, eyes never leaving the Asian. Wufei met the pair of blue eyes that remained on him and nodded sharply.

"Fine. I suggest you do not surprise me every time you wish to duel though."

"I shall remember that. Now, judging by the sounds of things the others still have a movie going on. Shall we join them?" Treize motioned courteously up the stairs and, in answer; Wufei nodded and headed upstairs, Treize following with a small victorious smile on his features that Wufei didn't see…

* * *

A/N: There! Don't worry about all the Wufei torture and that, I PROMISE it'll be a happy ending for Wuffers. The next chapter should be good, though I don't know when it'll be up. Oh, and I'm kind of looking for a beta readers, so suggestions and stuff. Or, if you'd like to beta for me, just drop me a line by email, YIM, MSN, or just put something in a review. Thankies for your support! 

Wufei: Damn you woman! Give me that tape!  
KIMM: -laughs- Sorry Fei! Heero wants it so he can jack off!  
Heero: -looks up from laptop and blushes- Hn...  
Duo: Heero ain't gettin' any! At least Zechs keeps me happy...  
KIMM: He jacks off to a video of you and Zechs too, Duo. -cackles-  
Heero: -growls-  
Zechs: -glares- Do you film everybody?  
KIMM: Yeah, anybody want a tape of Heero jacking off to Trowa and Quatre?  
Quatre: -blushes furiously-  
Trowa: -grunts-  
Treize: -grabs Wufei by the ponytail- Well, I think you've disturbed everybody enough for today KIMM. I bid all thee farewell until next time we meet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must punish Wufei again. -swings Wufei over his shoulder and marches away-  
Wufei: DAMN IT TREIZE! THAT WAS MY GOOD TANKTOP!  
Others: -evil cackles and everybody gets cameras-


	6. First Mission

A/N: Okay, I've had this chapter written for a couple of months now and forgot all about it! I'm so sorry! It's late, but it's here! Like in the last chapter, I'm going to do review replies, so here goes...

**redrose2310 -** Here's your update!  
**HeeroDuo4eva -** Again, here's your update! Hopefully another chapter up within a month or so!  
**Yazzy -** Yes, I'd like to bring them to their happy ending too. Tehe. Hope you like the new chapter.  
**GundamPilot03 -** ...no, I did not know Duo was allergic to chocolate. Where did you come up with this information? Glad you like it though.  
**tsuonae -** Haha. Here's your update, hope you like.  
**Phoenix13x5 -** Ha! Glad you like it! I luvvles 13x5! Ever since I actually saw the show, I've adored them! Squeal! Keep reading and here's your update! Enjoy!  
**Cristina -** Don't feel too sorry for him yet! It gets worse! cackles  
**The Dream Whisperer -** Nope, I don't mind. And yeah, they probably wouldn't have, but I'd kinda feel bad if Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were all being pissy with Trei-kun. Tehe. Enjoy the new chapter.  
**DomesticTo-oTChild -** Here ya go!  
**Neori -** Update for ya!  
**13x5yaoilover -** Here's an update! It's not over yet!  
**blood-fire-dragon -** Haha! I haven't updated cause I forgot I had a chapter written! Here ya go!  
**keiichisei -** Well, like you saw, Treize is alive, but not really. He's getting a short second chance to secure a place for himself in either heaven or hell. I'm trying to move things along as quickly as possible. Enjoy this chapter.  
**YukiNiwa -** LOL! No, I haven't been. Glad you liked it though!  
**Draechaeli -** Here's more for you!

Whew! That's alot to reply to! Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you keep reviewing with helpful hints and even ideas for future chapters if you come up with anything! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**First Mission**

Had it really been a week already? Treize heaved a bored sigh as he stared at his blank computer screen, listening to the constant rat-tat-tat of Wufei typing up a report at his desk. No missions had come through for him and/or Wufei, so there was nothing for him to do while at work but sit there. Okay, sure, he was getting well over ten bucks an hour for sitting on his ass all day, but still, he really wanted to get out there and do something. His free time, which was plenty of time, was spent exercising; may as well go to the afterlife with a good bod, right? He started as his computer beeped and a message appeared on screen, also noticing the halting of Wufei's fingers on his keyboard. Treize read the message and grinned broadly.

"Lady Une has a mission for us, she sent me the files. She seems to think a briefing won't be necessary and says we 48 hours to prepare."

"What's the mission?"

"Undercover infiltration…" Treize read over the mission outline and his eyes widened as the details registered in his mind. He glanced up at his partner, who was watching him expectantly for details. Swallowing with justified nervousness, Treize relayed the outline. "We are to take a public shuttle into Paris where there is a gala being held for which there will be in attendance many high-ranking and wealthy officials, including our target, Major Aurel Mandek. Apparently he's building an army and it's steadily growing in ranks and must be taken care of before this gets any worse." Treize looked up at Wufei, seeing that the Asian was already formulating a plan of attack. Gulping softly, Treize continued. "Une wants us to infiltrate the party as guests…as Ivar and Lian-Jun Klassen." Treize didn't have to wait long for a reaction.

"WHAT?! We are to go in there as husband and wife?!"

"It's for the mission Wufei." Treize tried to placate the Asian, who was both angry at the fact that he had to dress as a woman, and yet…excited at the chance to stay near Treize's side for an entire evening without really worrying about the others discovering his secret.

"I don't care what it's for! I refuse to debase myself by dressing as some…some…WOMAN?!"

"It is a two-person job and the only other agents who could pull it off are Heero and Duo, and they're already off on a mission." Treize stated firmly, focusing on what needed to be done for the mission and getting those points through Wufei's skull. It seemed to work because the younger man gave a huff and slumped in his chair, a scowl on his features. Wufei didn't say a word, but Treize knew he had won yet again.

"We just destroy Mandek?" Treize nodded in answer.

"But we have to blend in at the party as well, and only take him out when the timing's just right."

"And if the timing is never _just right_?"

"Then we take him out before the end of the night and beat it out of there." Treize gave a shrug and rose to his feet, brushing a hand through his messy hair—he had quit styling it and now just combed it every morning and left it to its own devices. He rather liked the roguish look it gave him.

"Where are you going Kushrenada? We have a mission to prepare for!" Treize gave one of his charming smiles over his shoulder, a hand resting on the knob of the office door.

"You have mission reports to finish typing. I'll take care of mission preparations…of course you should probably deal with your own attire. I'm sure Quatre or Ms. Po would gladly give you a hand in finding outfits." Flashing his perfect white teeth, Treize left the office, Wufei blinking momentarily. That charming smile had totally caused him to miss Treize's words, though they had made it into his mind, they merely had yet to register. When they did, though, he gave a low growl and turned back to his report, grumbling about it but planning to talk to Quatre about it later…

Wufei glared at his phone for a long time, not noticing as ten minutes passed. He had finished a couple of reports and had just been glaring at his phone for ten minutes. Treize hadn't returned to the office—not that Wufei cared or anything, it was just something he had taken note of—and Wufei just glared at his phone. Quite surprising that the thing didn't burst suddenly into flames really. With a huff, Wufei turned the vid-phone on and pressed the button to dial Quatre and Trowa's office. He listened to it beep and scowled slightly when Quatre's blonde head came into view on the screen.

"Oh! Hi Wufei! What's up?"

"Winner, I need your help in preparing for a mission." Wufei's features were serious and Quatre automatically sobered at the look on his friend's face.

"What do you need help with Wufei?"

"Can we move to a secure line?" Wufei asked, Quatre blinking in surprise but nodding, both of them deftly switching over to a secure line so that nobody could listen in on their conversation; Wufei would not be happy if somebody found out he had to dress in drag even if it was for a mission. Once Wufei was sure the line was secure, he spilled about his mission, Quatre listening intently and nodding every now and then, obviously deep in thought.

"It would be easier if we knew what Treize would be wearing for the gala so we can make sure you two match. Why don't you call his 'cell and find out what he's going to wear?"

"I'd much rather not." Wufei said with a sneer, Quatre rolling his eyes.

"Would you rather go to that ball looking like you totally don't belong, which could easily blow your cover?" Of course, it was this that appealed somewhat to Wufei's pride. Wufei had never botched a mission and he wasn't going to start now. With a scowl he gave a reluctant nod and switched to another line momentarily, dialling Treize's cell phone number, as Une had given the older man a phone when he started at Preventers.

"Agent Rose speaking." Treize had taken to answering his 'cell with his codename.

"Treize, what are you wearing?"

"Why Wufei! I never would've guessed you were that type of man!" Wufei scowled at the blank screen of his vid-phone, the screen blank because Treize was on a cell. On the other end Treize was grinning broadly while he walked along a Preventer's hallway, easily dodging around people.

"Shut up you lecherous bastard! What are you wearing for the mission?!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Wufei!" Another grin, the words making Wufei growl audibly over the phone, Treize's grin broadening slightly at the sound. "I'll probably be wearing my uniform if my hunch is correct and Une saved one of them."

"That's all I wanted to know." And Wufei hung up, switching back to the line Quatre was on. Quatre lifted an eyebrow in question, Wufei still scowling. "He said he's wearing his uniform if Une still has one."

"Alright and…" Wufei saw Quatre go to his computer and type a few things in. "…now I know exactly what his uniform looks like. Now we need to think of colours and styles that suit your complexion and heritage as well as Treize's uniform. Call me back in about fifteen minutes and I should have some ideas for you."

"Fine, but keep this to yourself Winner."

"Have I ever leaked secrets out before?" Quatre asked with an innocent smile, Wufei rolling his eyes.

"Goodbye Winner." He disconnected the line and growling as he leaned back in his chair, glaring at the blank screen and still pissed off at Treize's words. That bastard…he had been more tolerable when they had been enemies! Now he was as sarcastic as Duo! Okay, not quite, but damn close! Rather than turning back to his computer where he had some mission specs to be reading—he had found the blueprints for the building where the gala was being held—he continued to sit and glare at his phone, deciding to see if spontaneous electronic combustion was possible…

And it was in thus way that Wufei passed the fifteen minutes…okay, ten minutes. He started from his glaring trance at the beeping of his phone. Pressing the 'receive' button, he was surprised to see Treize looking back at him. But the man only had his cell…?

"Ah, Wufei, good. I'm in Lady Une's office, she just went to get me my uniform, and so it is a confirmed that I shall be wearing just that for the mission."

"Fine." Wufei hung up without a second thought and, glancing at the clock, promptly called Quatre on the secure line. It took several beeps before the blonde answered, Quatre smiling brightly and making Wufei growl. "Well?" The Asian questioned gruffly, Quatre continuing to smile.

"I have several ideas for your outfit, I'm mailing you pictures right now." Wufei gave a sharp nod and eyed his computer screen, watching as a 'you've got mail' icon popped up a moment later. He deftly clicked on the icon and watched as several large pictures of various ball gowns appeared on screen. He shuddered as he looked at each one in turn, knowing that Quatre was watching him closely for reactions and, eventually, a decision. After he had looked over all twenty-some dresses, Wufei looked back at his phone and frowned slightly.

"I don't much like any of them. But, since I must choose one, number twelve seems suitable."

"Great! That was the one I was hoping you would pick! I'm already figuring out accessories and makeup, so if you want to meet me after work up front we'll grab a company car and head over to the dress shop, alright?"

"Fine."

"Great! See you at four!" Quatre hung up and Wufei did the same, still scowling, his head snapping up as the door opened. Treize stepped in and graced Wufei with a soft smile as he laid his neatly folded uniform on his own desk.

"Well, I have my uniform all set. How is your preparation going Wufei?"

"Quatre and I will deal with it after work today."

"Excellent! I must go and see about a weapon now…a sword can't always do the trick." Treize checked his watch and brushed his hair deftly out of his eyes. "I should be back soon, get some more work done or Une'll have _my_ hide!" Treize smirked one of his irresistible smirks and left the office yet again, Wufei managing to scowl after him despite that smirk.

The thing that pissed Wufei off the most was the fact that the older man seemed to be enjoying this whole thing! Of course, this was Treize's chance to redeem himself and actually be sent to heaven or hell based on his actions over the next couple of months. Lucky bastard would probably get into heaven.

Treize eyed the various guns that were available to the agents with more than just little contempt. All of them were very modern, very dark, and very dangerous-looking pieces.

"Surely you have something more…classic?" Treize asked Sally, who wasn't just a medical officer but was also in charge of handing out weapons to the agents when they required them.

"Why would you want something old?"

"First of all it would suit my uniform for my mission and, second of all, all of this new guns somewhat irk me Sally. I want a classic revolver."

"Hmm…" Sally tapped her chin thoughtfully and nodded softly. "I may have just what you want, give me a moment." Sally unlocked the door behind her and disappeared into the gunroom. Treize could hear gundanium doors clang open and waited patiently. Sally reappeared a moment later and laid a positively artistic revolved down in front of Treize. Treize's eyes widened and he picked the weapon up almost reverently, tracing the intricate floral designs with a fingertip. The gun was almost identical to the one Zechs had once used…"

"This is perfect Sally…"

"No problem, just sign these papers quickly and it's all yours for as long as you need it." Treize nodded and deftly filled out the required form before Sally handed him the holster for the revolver; it was made of black leather with a very detailed floral pattern on it to match that of the gold and silver gun. Treize slid the gun into its holster and deftly buckled the holster around his waist, noticing that there was a place for him to attach his sword sheath. Nodding softly to Sally, Treize headed back to his and Wufei's office to wait out the rest of the day by studying the floor plans for the building the gala was being held at…

Four o'clock came way too soon for Wufei. He waited in the lobby with more than mild trepidation for Quatre. He saw one of the Preventers SUVs pull up and the side window open, revealing Quatre's blonde head. Sighing, Wufei made his way outside and climbed into the car, buckling his seatbelt as Quatre pulled out of the Preventers main loop.

"I wish I could be going on this mission Wufei!"

"You actually WANT to dress like a woman?"

"I grew up with 29 older sisters, it was more than once that I had to play dress-up with them." Quatre grinned. "Besides, I'd get to spend a whole evening with Trowa."

"Don't you get to do that anyway?" Wufei asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'd get to see him all dressed up and looking real swank." Wufei chuckled softly and Quatre grinned, that expression not leaving his face even as they parked in front of a dress shop that looked fairly pricey. "This place is great for buying dresses and they can do custom fitting in a matter of hours." Quatre hopped out of the SUV and Wufei followed with a slight scowl, trailing the blonde into the shop, the lady inside smiling cheerfully at them.

"Let me guess…tuxedos? Dress suits?"

"Actually, we're looking to buy a dress for my friend's fiancé. It's supposed to be a gift and she happens to be about the same size as my friend here, do you think you can help us?"

"Of course! What did you have in mind?"

"I was on your website and I saw a beige dress with burgundy sheer on the skirts and a halter-top collar."

"Ah! That is such a beautiful dress! Come, I'll show you a few sizes and then your friend can try them on." Wufei scowled and Quatre smiled, following the girl to a long row of dress in various light colours. The lady pulled down a beige dress with the burgundy sheers in several sizes, eying Wufei up and down before deciding on a couple of smaller sizes. "Do you have any idea about bust size?" Quatre thought for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side.

"She's…a 'B' I believe?"

"Ah, a petite little lady. These sizes should work." Wufei was somewhat thankfully that Quatre had decided to make it so he had to have huge fake breasts for this thing. Not like he was going to show it off anyway. "Here, try these on and once you get them on give me or your friend a shout and we can come and pin it back to get a better idea of size." Wufei nodded and took the dresses, sweeping into the changing room without a word. Scowling he stripped from his uniform and stepped into the dress, pulling it up and deftly doing up the halter strap. He looked at the mirror that was in the room, spinning and discovering that the dress revealed his back muscles and his strong shoulders. It didn't fit perfectly, but it was very close.

"Quatre!" He called, the blonde appearing in a matter of seconds and giving a little squeal of delight.

"Wufei! It looks perfect on you!" Wufei gave a slight grin at his friend's reaction before Quatre went about pulling the material and pinning it back with clips the woman had given him. "Okay, you're not going to have much of a bust, but that's fine because this dress is really good for smaller women." Quatre finished pinning the dress back and looked at Wufei in the mirror, smiling brightly. "It's perfect Wufei!"

"Che…whatever. We'll buy this one then. Can I get out of it now?"

"No! We need accessories!" Quatre dragged Wufei out of the changing room and over to the woman, who smiled but didn't say anything. "I looked at some other stuff on your site and I really liked the one necklace that you had, the diamond one? With the leaves and flower?"

"Oh yes! Follow me!" Quatre dragged Wufei after the woman, who led them back to a glass counter filled with jewellery and surrounded in racks of other accessories; anything from evening gloves to shawls. The young woman slipped behind the counter and pulled out a beautiful white-gold and diamond-studded necklace, Wufei's eyes widening as he saw the very expensive piece of jewellery.

"Can he try it on? The lady we're getting these for is his sister and they look a lot alike."

"Of course!" Quatre took the necklace from its holder and deftly hooked it around Wufei's neck, the Asian merely standing right where he was and allowing Quatre to use him like a dress-up doll. The blonde gave a nod of approval and turned back to the counter, looking at various earrings before he pointed out tear-shaped diamond earrings, that happened to be magnetic rather than actual earrings or clip-ons. Quatre deftly attached these to Wufei's lobes and nodded again before moving to look at shawls, pulling down a burgundy one made of silk, draping it over Wufei's shoulders with a grin.

"Do you sell shoes here?"

"Naturally! Just over there." She directed them to where a long rack of shoes sat, Quatre eying them from a distance before he ran forward and snatched up a pair of silver and rhinestone high heels, not even caring about the fact that they were 4-inch Stilettos.

"These are perfect Wufei!" Wufei eyed the high heels with obvious uncertainty.

"Those will destroy her feet." He stated matter-of-factly, still playing along with the charade of all of this being for his sister.

"No they won't! She has good balance! She'll survive! Besides, they match the dress!"

"Actually, those wine-coloured ones would look better." Wufei motioned at a pair of wine-coloured shoes that had equally high heels but would look better with the dress than silver and rhinestone shoes.

"Alright then." Quatre ran and grabbed the wine-coloured shoes, which were slightly glittery, placing the silver ones back on the shelf. Hmm…Quatre eyed a bunch of purses and selected a burgundy-sequin mini purse. "I think we have everything that we need Wufei, you can go change out of the dress."

"One moment, I just need to check the sizing so that we can alter it."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Two hours later Quatre and Wufei walked out of the shop with all the little accessories and plans to pick up the dress tomorrow afternoon. Wufei was just happy it was all done and over with…for the most part. He just had to go through the torture of actually going through the mission. That night dinner was order out due to the fact that Quatre and Wufei were late and that Duo and Heero were off on a mission. Treize eyed the pizza but enjoyed it thoroughly along with a cold soda pop; Quatre putting on some romantic movie that Treize somewhat enjoyed, mostly for the fact that it was a very classic storyline, just done in a more modern way while Wufei stalked off to his room to grumble about the up-and-coming mission.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter come and gone! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Next Chapter- _Chapter Six: The Parisian Gala Assassination _Preview**

"...Sleep then, you'll need your rest."  
"...It was love at first sight."  
"...Treize...be careful..."


End file.
